L'intrus nauséabond
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash. Don décide de s'acheter un animal de compagnie...


_Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi_

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Don/Danny CSI:NY_

_Classement: G_

_Résumé: Moufette_

_Moufette: _Petit mammifère carnivore, à grandes rayures blanches et noires disposées longitudinalement et dont les glandes anales projettent un liquide nauséabond lorsqu'il est attaqué.

L'intrus nauséabond

Danny se sentait fatigué après cette longue journée passée sous un soleil brûlant. Chercher des indices dans le port de New York, sous une chaleur humide de près de 30 degrés et sans aucun abri, s'était révélé un vrai cauchemar. Même Mac, lui d'habitude si calme et posé, avait eu des sautes d'humeur. Une seule pensée habitait l'esprit de Danny: rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et se reposer à l'air conditionné de son appartement. Peut-être trouverait-il même le temps de s'ouvrir une bonne bière froide avant l'arrivée de son amant? Le visage ruisselant de sueur, Danny tourna enfin la clé dans la serrure, but ultime de sa journée depuis son départ hâtif ce matin-là. À peine le seuil franchi, il soupira d'aise en ressentant les quelques degrés de moins qu'à l'extérieur. Il posa son arme, sa plaque et ses clés sur la table située dans l'entrée et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le salon.

À peine entré dans l'appartement, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui et un léger grattement sur le plancher de bois. Il se retourna et resta figé sur place en apercevant l'intrus qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, le visage blanc de peur, il regarda vers la table sur laquelle il avait posé son arme, elle lui semblait être à mille kilomètres. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment à regarder ce monstre qui semblait le narguer. Que faisait dans son salon cette bête diabolique? Noire comme du jais, les yeux perçants, la bête s'avança vers lui lentement pour le sentir et Danny n'osait même pas respirer. Elle se colla tout contre lui, sur sa jambe gauche en reniflant sa chaussure et lui passa entre les jambes, semblant le provoquer, puis comme en maîtresse de maison, elle quitta la pièce dignement, dans un léger déhanchement, qui aurait pu s'avérer provocateur s'il ne s'était agi du corps d'une mouffette.

Danny prit une profonde respiration et essuya la sueur de son front du revers de la main, mais cette fois-ci cela n'était pas dû à la chaleur, mais à la peur. Mais qu'est qu'une mouffette faisait dans leur appartement? Il quitta le salon sur la pointe des pieds et suivit son invitée, qui se rendait dans la cuisine de son pas dandinant. Elle était jolie, en la regardant de loin. Il se colla au mur, jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y voir un joli plat avec de la nourriture ainsi que de l'eau. La petite bête se retourna pour le regarder et revint vers lui. Danny partit au pas de course, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'adossa à celle-ci en évaluant les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

Sa situation n'était pas trop brillante. Soit il restait enfermé dans sa propre demeure, au chaud, avec le soleil qui chauffait la pièce et il risquait la suffocation, soit il tentait une sortie et bravait dignement «Madame, je me crois tout permis». Il hésita longuement, trouvant parfois un argument pour risquer une sortie, suivi de deux pour rester à l'intérieur et vice-versa. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entrouvrit la porte et examina les alentours. L'infernale bête était là, assise confortablement sur son postérieur et le regarda. Elle ne semblait pas trop méchante et en plus, elle était assise, donc il avait probablement une chance de quitter la pièce sans être aspergé d'un parfum nauséabond et qui perdurerait une éternité. Un plan pour perdre Don pour toujours. En pensant à son amant, il se dit que cette espèce d'idiot devait être responsable de tout ce bordel.

Il prit son téléphone cellulaire et composa le numéro de son amant ou plutôt bientôt ex-amant. La sonnerie se fit entendre, suivie rapidement par la voix de Don. Beaucoup trop rapidement, il se retrouva comme un con, à ne pas trop savoir quoi dire à une boîte vocale. Finalement, il raccrocha sans même laisser le début d'un message. Le grand Daniel Messer, laissé sans voix par une bête puante, un vulgaire chat peint d'une ligne blanche, un... Bordel! L'animal le plus hypocrite que la terre puisse porter. Que cache-t-il sous son air innocent? Combien de personnes regrettent encore aujourd'hui d'avoir jadis croisé sa route? C'est décidé. Hors de question de quitter la pièce, plutôt mourir de déshydratation. Ce qui ne saurait guère tarder.

Messer qui s'était appuyé contre la porte, se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, pour se retrouver dans la même position que la bête puante. «Ah! Flack de mes deux, je te revaudrai ça.» Mais quelle idée de faire rentrer un animal de cette espèce dans leur appartement? Peut-être que c'était une preuve et il ne voulait pas la laisser au Central. Non ça ne se pouvait pas, car Don ne l'aurait pas laissé sans surveillance. Sinon, celle-ci ne serait plus recevable auprès de la cour. Alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Se relevant seulement sur les genoux, il se risqua à entrouvrir la porte encore une fois.

La bête se trouvait juste devant lui, guettant ses moindres gestes, le museau à moins de trente centimètres de son visage. Danny blanchit immédiatement en sentant son estomac se nouer. Une peur incontrôlable l'envahit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avala difficilement sa salive, honteux de sa propre frayeur. Lui, un policier, un homme viril se portant volontairement au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, il se retrouvait réduit à ramper sur le plancher, comme un mollusque, loin de toute virilité, devant une misérable bestiole.

La chaleur était étouffante dans la chambre, mais la peur qu'il éprouvait envers la petite bête était incontrôlable. Il rapprocha ses genoux près de son menton, encercla ses jambes de ses bras et posa son front trempé de sueur sur ses cuisses. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Don. — Ah! salut ma jolie. J'espère que tu as souhaité la bienvenue à ton nouveau maître en bonne et due forme.

— Danny! Tu es rentré? Cria Flack tout en s'approchant de la mouffette. Il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa gentiment. Apercevant la porte de la chambre fermée, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissée ouverte le matin avant de partir, afin que l'air climatisé rafraichisse aussi leur chambre.

— Danny? T'es là?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

— Danny? Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

— Non, pas tant que ton monstre sera là.

— Mais enfin, Dan, Mimi n'est pas un monstre.

— Non.

— OK, je vais la porter dans le salon et je reviens.

Don s'exécuta rapidement, laissant la mouffette confortablement installée sur le coussin du canapé. Puis,il retourna ensuite vers la chambre à coucher, se doutant bien que les moments à venir ne seraient sûrement pas des plus agréables. Inutile de demander à Danny si la réceptionniste lui avait bien transmis son message, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Don ouvrit la porte lentement et passa seulement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il vit Danny recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin de la pièce, blanc comme un drap et trempé de sueur.

— Seigneur Danny, qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es malade?

— Le malade, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'amener cette bête immonde dans l'appartement ? Sans m'en parler en plus!

— Je voulais le faire mon chéri, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

— Pas le temps? Le téléphone n'existe pas dans ton monde, Flack?

— Dan, je suis désolé. J'ai laissé un message au labo, mais t'as raison, j'aurais dû téléphoner, tenta de l'apaiser Don d'une voix calme. T'as besoin de quelque chose?

— De l'air, j'étouffe.

— Viens au salon...

— Ça va pas, non ?! le coupa Danny.

— Mais, il fait plus frais. Tu vas t'allonger et boire un grand verre d'eau.

— Tu l'as mise au salon. J'vais pas là-bas!

Don baissa son regard sur la chemise de Danny, maintenant trempée de sueur.

— Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche, alors?

— Non... Oui, je veux une douche, mais je ne sors pas d'ici tant qu'elle sera là.

— Mais Danny, baby, ce n'est qu'une petite bête inoffensive. Elle ne va pas te manger.

— Je... Heu... Je ne me sens pas bien Don.

— Attends, ne bouge pas, j'vais te chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette humide pour te rafraichir.

Don partit au pas de course pour aller chercher les effets promis, lorsque Madame Mimi se pointa dans la chambre. Son regard intelligent se porta sur la forme accroupie dans le coin de la pièce. Elle trottina jusqu'à Danny, qui la regarda avec dédain.

— Tes jours sont comptés, ma belle, si tu crois que tu vas rester ici encore longtemps, tu te trompes. Je dors avec lui, j'baise avec lui et je suis le meilleur pour faire des pipes, alors t'as aucune chance! Aussi bien te résigner tout de suite. L'appartement est trop petit pour nous deux. Alors à ton avis, qui il va choisir le type à la cravate? T'as perdu!

Et Danny fit signe en direction de la mouffette, positionnant ses mains comme une arme à feu de petit calibre. Lorsque Don réapparut, les mains de Danny se tenaient près de son corps, comme si son monologue n'avait jamais eu lieu.

— Regarde comme elle est jolie. Elle est très intelligente et très affectueuse.

— Je m'en fous, Falck je t'avertis, c'est elle ou moi...

— Danny ne fais pas l'enfant, nous en avons discuté la semaine dernière. Nous voulons un animal. Comme je suis allergique aux chats et que les chiens ne sont pas permis dans notre bloc appartement, alors j'ai pensé qu'une mouffette serait bien.

— Ça t'arrive de penser? je n'aurais pas cru ! Une mouffette, Don! il y a des millions espèces d'animaux dans le monde entier et tu ramènes une mouffette

— Ben, avoue que c'est plus intelligent qu'un poisson rouge.

— À peine

— Et je pourrai aller la promener tandis qu'un poisson…

— Non, mais ça va pas la tête?! tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de sortir dans la rue avec… avec ÇA.

— Je sors bien avec toi! Elle au moins, elle est capable de démontrer de l'affection, chose que tu ne sembles pas posséder. Elle est reconnaissante lorsque je la nourris alors que toi, tu peux tout juste me murmurer un merci. Et ça, c'est seulement si j'insiste encore!

— OK, j'ai compris! Elle est parfaite ta miss et moi, j'ai tous les défauts du monde !

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

— Ça y ressemble en tout cas!

— Au moins, cette conversation semble t'avoir redonné de l'énergie, se moqua Don.

Il changea de ton en remarquant la respiration difficile de Danny. Peut-être avait-il poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin?

— Danny, maintenant que Miss Mimi est dans la chambre, viens au salon te rafraichir. On pourra discuter plus calmement.

Danny hésita et finit par essayer de se relever, ce qu'il parvint à faire, mais seulement avec l'aide de son amant. Rendu au salon, Danny se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et Don lui donna le verre d'eau qu'il était allé chercher auparavant. Le policier regardait Danny inquiet. Pourquoi cette peur quasi irrationnelle envers une simple petite bête inoffensive? Danny n'avait pourtant peur de rien, du moins l'avait-il cru jusqu'à présent. Après réflexion, Don se décida à poser la question à voix haute.

— J'en sais rien. J'peux pas me contrôler. Lorsqu'elle est là, je parviens pas à réfléchir. Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

— T'as déjà eu ce genre de réaction avant?

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— Il doit y bien avoir une raison à cette phobie. On pourrait demander conseil à Sheldon.

— Non! Ça reste entre nous deux. Promets-le-moi!

— Danny, si la situation ne s'arrange pas, il va falloir qu'on en parle à quelqu'un.

— Non! T'es bouché ou quoi? J'veux pas en parler!

— Pourquoi deviens-tu si agressif?

— Tu comprends rien.

— OK, je pense qu'on est mal partis. On recommence plus calmement, OK?

— Pour commencer, tu la sors d'ici, et vite ! Et ne reviens pas avec, tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne veux plus la voir dans MON appartement. Tu a agi sans m'en parler ! tu n'es pas le seul à prendre des décisions ! tu veux toujours faire à ton goût ! cria Danny, maintenant rouge de colère.

Don le regarda stupéfait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Danny réagissait ainsi. Flack était habituellement d'une nature calme et pondérée, mais en ce moment Danny commençait à lui jouer royalement sur les nerfs. Le fait que Danny ait insisté sur le mot MON lorsqu'il avait parlé de leur appartement l'avait blessé. Il respira profondément pour se maitriser avant de répondre à Danny.

— Danny je ne comprends pas mais je crois que tu vas un peu trop loin, pour une affaire que l'on pourrait régler facilement en discutant calmement. Tu trouves que je fais toujours à mon goût? Mais mon pauvre Messer, regarde-toi avant de parler des autres! C'est TOI qui as choisi le quartier et la rue en fonction des stations de métro, car TU refuses de te rendre au labo en voiture ! TU as aussi choisi cet appartement à cause de la grandeur de son balcon et, si tu regardes bien autour de toi, tu vas trouver tes anciens meubles juste à côté des nouveaux que TU as encore une fois choisis. Je t'ai à chaque fois laissé faire sans rien dire, car les accessoires m'importent peu. Tout ce que JE voulais, c'est d'être près de toi et me réveiller chaque matin dans TON lit. Je voulais partager ta vie, pas subir ton caractère de cochon sans aucune explication!

— J'ai fait tout ça? Je prends toute la place?

— Tu tires même sur les couvertures en dormant ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout contrôler!

— Heu, je suis désolé… murmura Danny en voyant la tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux de Don.

— C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose sans t'en parler avant. Pour finir par te faire une peur atroce et une crise de nerfs. Je crois que cela cache quelque chose d'autre Danny. Ce n'est pas seulement la mouffette, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux un moment de répit dans notre relation ? je peux aller chez mes parents pour un temps si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Non! Don, je t'en prie! Ne fais pas ça!

— Arrête ! tu vas pas faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse parce que tu n'as plus le plein contrôle?!

— Non, pas du tout, répondit Danny en tentant de cacher une nouvelle fois l'emballement de son cœur et sa détresse respiratoire. Je pense que tu... T'as raison, Don. T'es chez toi, Moumou peut...

— Mimi!

— Mimi peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Elle est opérée, au moins?

— Bien sûr ! j'suis pas si stupide! je t'aurais jamais laissé avec elle, sinon. Danny, j'aimerais que tu sois certain de tes décisions avant qu'on le regrette tous les deux. J'étais sérieux, je peux partir si t'as besoin d'air ou si notre situation t'étouffe trop.

— Non Don, tu ne m'étouffes pas, loin de là! Au contraire, je respire mieux lorsque tu es là. Je suis désolé de mon comportement. Ne pars pas! J'vais essayer de m'habituer à Mimi, je te le promets. C'est juste que, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai déjà été arrosé par une mouffette et j'ai pensé mourir à cause de l'odeur. J'ai eu l'impression de sentir ça pendant des semaines. C'est la première fois que j'en revoie une depuis cet incident. J'pensais pas réagir comme ça…mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

— Oh! Danny pardonne-moi je ne voulais...

— Chut ! c'est correct Don, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne suis pas le roi de la conversation. À ce moment-là, Mimi vint les rejoindre au salon, Danny la regarda venir avec un peu d'appréhension, mais réussit à garder un certain calme.

— Je pourrais peut-être te la présenter convenablement?

— OK, mais pas de trop près.

— J'vais la tenir à une distance raisonnable, du moins pour aujourd'hui.

— Elle ne va pas faire comme certains chats et dormir dans notre lit, hein? Demanda Danny avec inquiétude.

— Ben, c'est négociable. On va établir les règles ensemble, d'accord ?

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je risque parfois de devoir l'amener à l'extérieur?

— Tu ne l'amèneras pas, elle va marcher. Tu vas seulement l'accompagner.

— Je croyais être le seul à jouer sur les mots. J'ai l'impression que maintenant, tu ne laisseras plus rien passer.

— Si on veut éviter une autre situation comme celle de tout à l'heure, aussi bien tout mettre au clair, ça évitera les problèmes à l'avenir.

— OK! Je veux bien tout mettre au clair. Première nouvelle règle de la maison : toute différence d'opinions, une fois réglée et pour sceller la bonne entente, devra se terminer par un rapport sexuel.

— Danny! Tu profites de la situation!

— Moi? S'écria Danny d'une voix faussement indignée. Absolument pas! J'instaure de nouvelles règles.

— Manipulateur!

— Don, tu serais en train de chercher à faire éclater une nouvelle querelle?

— Pas du tout…bien qu'à partir de maintenant, je risque de vouloir en provoquer régulièrement.

— Et ladite relation sexuelle devra se faire en privé.

— Ben, on fait toujours ça en privé!

— Ce qui veut dire que Miss Mimi devra quitter la chambre et regagner la sienne.

— Danny, c'est un animal! elle ne saura pas ce que nous faisons.

— Animal ou pas, pas question d'une tierce personne dans la chambre lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

— Danny, c'est du chantage pur et simple!

— Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça.

— Bon d'accord. Voici la règle numéro deux. Aucune relation en public. Satisfait?

— Et comment! Tu veux établir tout de suite d'autres règles ou commencer par valider d'abord les deux premières?

— Tu reprends du poil de la bête, à ce que je vois! Où est passé le jeune homme apeuré et défait que j'avais sous les yeux il y a encore quelques minutes?

— Son beau prince l'a embrassé et lui a redonné la vie. Et pour le remercier, je vais m'occuper de sa baguette magique.

— Je ne demande qu'à voir…

— Non ! tu vas fermer les yeux et me suivre dans la chambre, très gentiment.

— J'imagine que ta gentillesse n'est pas gratuite, je vais devoir chasser quelqu'un?

— Oui.

— OK, je vais chasser ma petite bête effrontée de la chambre pour faire entrer ma grosse bête adorée.

— Hé Flack, soit poli si t'es pas joli! Je ne suis pas une grosse bête. Tiens, ça va être notre règle numéro trois, dire seulement des mots gentils.

— J'approuve entièrement Danny.

— T'approuves, sans rien dire?

— Ben oui, comme tu ne sais pas dire des mots gentils, tu vas enfreindre notre règle très souvent et je pourrai profiter de toi à ma guise.

— Très drôle! Je vais devenir ton jouet sexuel maintenant?

— J'admets que c'est assez tentant, mais t'as encore l'option de ne rien dire du tout. Le silence est d'or!

— Ouais, tout un choix!

— Daniel Messer, silencieux! Ça sonne bien.

— Je croyais que tu aimais entendre mes lamentations de plaisir? Que ça augmentait ton désir?

— Nul n'est parfait!

— Alors, monsieur l'imparfait, elle est où Mimi?

— Nous avons pris trop de temps pour les présentations. Elle a dû se tanner et aller se coucher

— Se coucher? dit Danny sentant un brin de panique poindre à l'horizon. Pas dans mon... notre lit, j'espère!

— Et alors? nous n'avons plus qu'à lui apprendre qu'une dame de sa classe ne doit pas coucher avec deux hommes.

— Ma foi Don, t'es devenu complètement cinglé! c'est une mouffette, une bête qui ne comprend absolument rien.

— Hé! Messer, t'oublies vite! T'as dit que c'était correct pour Mimi alors laisse-nous le temps d'instaurer une routine.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes étaient rendus dans la chambre. Danny commença à embrasser son amant tout en reculant vers le lit. Il poussa Don, qui atterrit au milieu du matelas en grognant, alors que Danny se jetait sur lui en continuant de le dévorer et en détachant la chemise. Puis, il descendit plus bas et s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair. Don était en feu devant tant d'ardeur, quant tout à coup… plus rien, l'inertie totale.

— Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi arrêtes-tu? Don releva la tête pour voir Danny, mais son regard plongea dans de magnifiques yeux bruns et non pas dans les bleus qu'il s'attendait à trouver..

— Elle est de trop.

— Mais non, c'est qu'elle t'aime déjà! Elle n'a pas su résister à ton charme, faut pas lui en vouloir. Danny?

— J'ai mal à la tête, je vais prendre l'air. Une simple présence féminine et tout devient compliqué entre nous.

— Tu peux prendre une aspirine et t'allonger. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

— Non, ça va. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à jouer les chaperons. À tantôt, et Danny quitta la pièce en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Don, bouche-bée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

— J'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi? J'peux voir la rediffusion? Don attrapa Mimi et la souleva du sol.

— T'as besoin d'apprendre plus vite que ma tête de mule!

— C'est pas une mule, c'est une mouffette

— Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'parle.

— Tu me traites de mule?

— Oui! Don sortit de la chambre avec son fardeau noir et blanc et alla la placer dans sa cage, suivi d'une mule ou plutôt, d'un mulet blond.

— Demain, j'irai la rapporter à l'animalerie et je ne crois pas que les règles soient pour nous Danny.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

— Va prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien, pendant que moi, je prendrai une douche froide pour me calmer.

— Tu m'fous à la porte?

— Ouais, j'voudrais pas être responsable de l'augmentation de ton mal de tête. J'pourrais croire que t'en as une, c'est juste dommage que tu ne t'en serves pas plus pour réfléchir.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Don réalisa trop tard la gravité de ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amant. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots juste pour lui expliquer à quel point il tenait à avoir un animal. Son plus cher souhait depuis son enfance, mais jamais sa mère n'aurait consenti à héberger une moufette, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Enfant, chaque année, il écrivait au Père-Noël pour lui demander un animal. Et lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'il n'existait pas, il en avait pleuré durant des heures en réalisant que son vœu ne serait jamais exaucé.

Rendu dehors, Danny marcha d'un pas rapide, maudissant sa stupidité. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça quand, au fond de lui- même, il comprenait les sentiments de Don envers cet animal? Ralentissant le pas, il rebroussa chemin et retourna dans l'appartement. Il entra tranquillement, penaud, ayant un peu honte de son comportement. Il s'attendait à entendre le bruit de la douche, mais rien, à part le silence. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et aperçut Don assis à côté de la cage de Mimi, la tête sur ses genoux. Le cœur lui fit mal en voyant son amant si vulnérable. La voix de Don le fit sursauter.

— Tu sais Mimi que t'es le premier p'tit bout de fourrure à m'appartenir ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je désire avoir un animal à moi, un être vivant qui m'aime inconditionnellement. Un être vivant qui ne porte aucun jugement sur ma façon d'être. Un être vivant devant lequel je ne suis pas obligé de jouer un rôle pour qu'il m'aime. Je suis fatigué Mimi...

Danny s'avança doucement vers son amant et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui.

— Je suis désolé, Don. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant besoin d'un animal pour être heureux. Je ne me suis pas mis à ta place. Je n'ai pas cherché à te comprendre. C'était plus facile de tout de suite m'énerver, que de dialoguer.

— Non, Danny, c'est moi qui suis désolé. On habite ensemble, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer sa présence. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant et si, et seulement si, t'avais été d'accord, on aurait dû aller choisir Mimi ensemble.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit; avec des si…

— Je sais, mais c'est plus facile de regretter après.

— Parfois, les si ont du bon. Si l'on essayait de vivre avec Mimi pour un p'tit bout de temps, histoire de s'apprivoiser tous les trois?

— T'es sérieux?

— Plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ferais pas pour mon grand fou?

Danny fut bouleversé de voir la lueur d'espoir et le sourire épanoui de Don. «Seigneur, il a l'air d'un gamin comme ça, je serais égoïste de le priver de la joie d'avoir un sac à puces à lui.»

— Allez, viens, laissons Lady Mimi se reposer et allons dans la douche et je te promets de te délivrer de ta misère.

Danny se leva et tendit la main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever puis, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains. Danny jeta un coup d'œil à la petite bête qui les regardait et jura voir une étincelle de compréhension et d'amour dans ses petits yeux bruns. «Ça y est Messer, te voilà amoureux toi aussi de cette bête à rayures.»

Ils profitèrent de leur douche pour s'aimer davantage et profiter du corps de l'autre. Don trouva le moyen de faire oublier à Danny son mal de tête et ce dernier sut comment bien le lui rendre. En sortant de la douche, ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer correctement la porte de la salle de bains. Mimi les regardait, posant tour à tour son regard interrogatif sur eux.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si différent de le faire devant un témoin! Danny se mit à rougir et s'empara rapidement d'une serviette afin de cacher sa nudité.

Don sourit de la réaction de Danny devant Mimi, mais n'osa pas faire de remarque désobligeante. Il en avait eu assez pour un seul soir. Il avança pour prendre Mimi dans ses bras afin de la faire sortir de la salle de bains, mais fut surpris de voir Danny le devancer et approcher l'animal avec précaution. Danny passa une main sur sa fourrure soyeuse et sourit à Don.

— Je crois que je l'aime bien en fin de compte…

— Ça y est, j'ai de la compétition maintenant !

— Que veux-tu, son poil est plus doux qu'le tien.

— Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser la moustache!

— Wouach!

— J'ai hâte de vieillir pour avoir des poils blancs moi aussi…

Fin 


End file.
